Alexia Peterson and The Chosen One
by PotterChick94
Summary: Alexia and her best friend Erin meet the Dracula Family who live in Garside Grange School. They are masked as half-fangs so that they can cure Erin's brother, they are breathers and trained slayers. Not everything goes to plan. Alexia finds out the truth about herself and she falls for The Chosen One, Vlad. (set from season three onwards)


Chapter 1

Alexia Peterson, youngest ever to be a fully trained slayer at the age of 14 that is who I was before I found out I was being lied and betrayed to by the Slayers. They think that the vampires are the enemies but they are not. If they killed someone they would gloat about it, but no the slayers for the last eight years told me that my parents were killed by vampires. However, just last year I sneaked into the guild offices to find more documents on vampires especially the Dracula's.

You see since the day after my first lessons in the Slayer Guild, I have become very fascinated by vampires and how they lived and I have always said that slayers shouldn't worry about drinking from humans they are only feeding to survive. No one complains about how we slaughter animals to live so why should we worry about vampires doing the same to us. The Dracula's intrigued me, especially the Heir and now The Chosen One Vladimir Dracula. He was nothing like any of the other vampires; he doesn't drink blood at all. It seems like he wants peace with humans (got this by reading between the lines and his profile file from Stokely High as everything written by the Guild has a very negative tone about Vladimir and his family)

Any way once I was in the filing cabinet I found a file about me; there were a lot of documents inside my grades, my childhood and every evaluation after each training session. The document that struck me the most was the night my parents died. I was never told how they died just that the vampires infiltrated my house and killed them. In the document, it went through the damages done on my parents but it didn't seem like the vampires work they were too clean. Vampires were brutal and use their fangs to drain them but the bodies showed no signs of been bitten. Confused, I skimmed down to the cause of death and the reasoning and right there in black and white it said: Slayers because the child Alexia Blacke valuable to slayers against the vampires especially the Draculas. I was mortified; I ran out of the office and to my room and cried. I missed all my lessons I was too angry to go to a lesson that told me that vampires were evil bloodsuckers. How hypercritical of them, when it is alright for them to kill their own people to get a girl as a weapon. From then on the vampires weren't the enemies the Slayers were.

So here I am in the car on my way to Stokely to find Ingrid Dracula with my Best Friend Erin, as her brother was killed by Ingrid (well by killed I mean turn him into a vampire, it's how Erin sees it as). Erin wants to kill the Dracula Clan so that her brother can be cured. I'm on a mission for _slayers _they want me to kill the Dracula's. The only reason I'm going through with it is because it's what Erin wants. She is my Best Friend and I will help her no matter what the task is.

Erin and I have been friends since the second day of training, she like me didn't choose to become a slayer she just followed her brother's footsteps to satisfy her parents. We were partners in combat training, that day, and we just hit it off (no pun intended) like we had been friends since we were young. We requested to share a room together and we became inseparable since then on. We would do anything for each other no matter what it was.

The car is Erin's. We are pretending to be newly bitten half-fangs so the vampires aren't suspicious; we use stasis spray to bloke out our sent and heartbeat. So the car is has UV protected glass. We are hoping to catch Ingrid so that she can lead us to where the rest of the Draculas are. We both know that Ingrid betrayed her family but we expect to be ill as she caused Erin's brother to become sick. If she is then it is most likely that she goes to her family of they come to her.

We finally arrive at Stokely, where we drive around listening to slayer's telecom for leads on Ingrid. There is a force that is currently searching for her. At the moment there are no leads. Thirty minutes later the com says "we have a lead on her; we are currently near an old unused factory, close to Stokely woods, we could use some help but she looks ill so she may easy to take down."

"Come on, Erin lets go and help her!" I shouted.

Erin stepped down on pedal and we sped to "rescue" Ingrid. It took short of five minutes to get there. Once we were there we saw that Ingrid was a few centimetres away from full exposure to the sun. I quickly climbed to the backseat of the car so that Ingrid could be in the passenger seat.

I heard Erin open the passenger door and shout to Ingrid "Get in if you want to live!"

Ingrid, as fast as she could, ran to the car and got in. I decided to let Erin deal with Ingrid, so I sat back and listened to their conversation.

Erin saw that Ingrid didn't look like she trusted us but she reassured her by saying "Relax, we're like you," she brought down her scarf to show Ingrid the fang marks on her neck. Ingrid looked back to me; I pulled my hair to the right show my marks on my neck.

Erin then bluntly asked "What happened to you?"

Ingrid replied venomously "I bit a breather and got sick".

Erin glanced back at me and we both knew what we were thinking _Ryan._

Ingrid kept on looking anxiously back and forward as if anticipating for the slayers to come, they probably will but we have a huge distance between us. And that's saying something for this rust bucket.

Erin realised what was happening and said "relax we've lost them."

Soon after, I saw a grey van driving a yards behind us through the mirror. 'I guess we didn't lose them' I thought.

"Erin we have a problem" I informed her.

"What is it?" She asked, I pointed to the mirror. She looked and said "crap".

Ingrid looked out of the back window and sneered "I thought you said we lost them?"

"Yeah well they caught up, didn't they" I snapped.

She glared at me, I glared back. I started to noticed that the car was slowing down, it's breaking down. It started to get slower and slower. Erin turned into the junction and parked to the side. The car stopped working. Erin started smacking the steering wheel.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes 'like that was going to work'.

"Do you think they saw us turn off" she asked while trying to start the ignition.

"Yes they saw us" Ingrid croaked, looking out at the back window.

Erin and I followed suit. The van parked behind us. Erin tried the ignition again. Two men came out of the van both getting out their stakes. They walked towards. Erin started whimpering in annoyance because the car wouldn't start.

"Lock the doors" Ingrid said.

"Lock the doors!" she repeated but louder.

"Erin listen to her" I said.

Erin locked the doors, swiftly. I glanced back the men were getting closer to us. They were ready to fight us. I looked back to the front and saw Ingrid's looking back but she had red in her eyes. I heard a noise from outside I saw that she burst the tyres of the van.

"Start you useless pile of…" Erin said.

In that moment, the car started. We turned back around and drove to the turning. We turned right apparently toward Oaklands Park. We carried onto this road.

"We aren't going to get very far in this" Erin stated. "Have you got any family 'round here that can hide us"

"I burnt all my bridges a long time ago" Ingrid croaked. "I've got nowhere to go."

I started to feel sympathetic towards her, she was ill with no family to look after. She must of done something really bad to make her family leave her. Erin kept glancing towards Ingrid, I think she was trying to figure out why.

Before long it became sun down.

"Erin I think we should turn off and sort the car out so we don't have a repeat of earlier." I suggested to Erin.

She glimpsed back at me and nodded.

Erin and Ingrid got our of the car, I thought it was best to stay in the car because me and mechanics don't go together.

After a while Erin and Ingrid got back into the car.

"Fingers crossed" Erin said while starting the ignition.

The car didn't start.

"Who sold you this heap of junk?" Ingrid asked her.

I glared at her, she was beginning to get offensive and as much I hate this car I won't say it to her face. This car is very important to her, Ryan gave it to her as a present.

"My brother gave it to me" she replied. It really got to her, it became very personal to her when he was bitten.

The car started. The headlights turned on. Erin and I screamed a little as we saw a guy in a red and black cloak standing in front of the car.

"Speaking of brothers" Ingrid said, "there's mine."

'Vladimir' I mouthed. Wow I had to admit for a vampire he was hot.

Ingrid got out of the car and walked towards Vladimir. I curiously watched them, Ingrid seemed hostile towards him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was quite civil well on Vladimir's part anyway. However, Ingrid laughed darkly and bared her fangs at him with red in her eyes. She stopped and something probably grouchy and smug. Vladimir moved towards her with fangs out and black in his eyes. Then a ring of fire surrounded them.

Erin glanced back at me with fear in her eyes. I chuckled. She glared at me.

"Oh come on you've got to admit that is hot, no pun intended, I mean that's like drop dead gorgeous" I laughed.

"I forgot you have a perverted view towards the Dracula's" she sneered.

"Hey be quiet. They could hear us" I said "anyway it's harmless. I am going to help you okay so you don't have to worry about my views towards them."

We focused back on Ingrid and Vladimir. They right in front of the passenger door. Vladimir just pulled something from the side of Ingrid's neck. It looked like a standard slayer's tracking device. I assumed that it was used to lure Vladimir here. Ingrid hunched over the bonnet of the car, she was getting weaker. I got out as Vladimir tried to help his sister.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No I've got" he said, he helped Ingrid to walk towards the door "can you open the door?"

I hastily went to the passenger door and opened it. He helped Ingrid into the car. He shut the door.

He sighed and spoke, "take her to Garside Grange School, I'll meet you there."

"You're not coming with us?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm going to throw them off the scent" he said.

In that moment, he swooped off into the sky I think he turned into a bat. I went back into the car and told Erin Vladimir's instructions. Erin drove off to our destination, Garside Grange School.

An hour later, we made it inside the school. We were in a sort of gothic looking parlour. The room was very large. A Victorian style black fire place was at the front of the room. With many candles above and on top of it. Actually there were candles all over the room. In facing the fire place was a brown leather settee and on left side of it vertical to it is another one. There was an average size dining table on the left of us. Vladimir sat Ingrid down at it. A man dressed in gothic type clothing looking about forty years old, was standing in front of the settee.

'This must be Count Dracula' I thought.

"Well, well, well. Look what the bat dragged in" he sneered. "I told you not bring her here" with vampire speed, he ran towards Vladimir and Ingrid bared his fangs at them with red in his eyes. Like Ingrid did.

"Nice to see you too, dad" Ingrid croaked

"Leave her alone" Vladimir said. "She's sick."

"Then I'll put her out of her misery" The Count said maliciously.

"You lay a fang on her…" Vladimir started.

"SILENCE!" The Count shouted, it echoed through the room.

"You can't tell me what to do any more" Vladimir defiantly said.

"You think you can defy me" The Count scorned. "I am you father don't EVER forget it"

Vladimir stepped towards the Count and spitefully said "What are you waiting for bite me?!"

The Count had a disgusted look on his face and turned away. Erin and I let out a breathe. I'm glad that we used stasis spray because they would have realised that we were breathers then.

"I'm sorry, okay. I had to save her, she's family" Vladimir informed him.

"She's trouble" The Count replied.

"She's not deaf you know" Ingrid retorted "I didn't want to come here."

"That makes two of us" he snarled, "which reminds me, how is my castle?"

To Vladimir, Ingrid said "told you this was a bad idea."

Turning his head towards Ingrid, Vladimir said "You're staying 'least until you get better" he turned his head back to his dad "right dad?"

I watched while Vladimir swooped over to the door. I had to admire him, he had confidence even I wouldn't stand up to someone like that especially not my parents.

He opened the door and said "right lets leave those two to catch up."

"We should be going" Erin said, I glared at her I really wanted to stay so that I could get to know Vladimir.

"No, stay for the day" he said "get some rest, I'll get you both a coffin."

We gave him a short nod and we walked out of the room. He told us his: _he likes to be called Vlad _and we told him our names. We went into, what I think is his bedroom. Erin and I stayed at the doorway. Vlad walked towards a bald man in a butler's suit, who had stood up from laying down (probably knocked out) on the floor.

"Hello, sir" the bald butler looking man said.

"You okay Renfield?" Vlad asked him.

"I umm… sorry my mind's gone blank, sir" Renfield replied.

"Uh not to worry" Vlad began "This is Alexia and Erin. They'll be needing a coffin to sleep in. Can you bring up two from the basement?"

"Very good, sir" he said. "Will they be comfortable sleeping in a coffin?"

"It's okay Renfield, they're eccentric like us" Vlad responded.

"Of course, sir" Renfield said "will there anything else that you'll be needing, sir?"

"There's some maths homework due in tomorrow, will you do that for me please?" He requested.

"Certainly, sir" Renfield responded.

"He doesn't know you're vampires?" Erin laughed.

I chuckled along with her.

"It's a long story" Vlad replied while chuckling.

"Must be cool to have someone to do all your homework for you" I chuckled.

"Uh yeah" he chuckled along with me. Then he went serious "I would appreciate it if you kept this between ourselves."

"Don't worry we can keep a secret" Erin and I said simultaneously.

We both referred to being breathers and trained slayers. We both went to our room and went to sleep.


End file.
